She's So Lovely Also know as Oh, Artie
by cherryakabebe
Summary: What happens when Mr. Shue gives an assignment that requires Artie to sing to Rachel? Just a story I put together for a couple I adore, Artie/Rachel. I hope that you like it. No flames but suggestions taken because this is my first Glee fanfic.


**She's So Lovely:**

Artie was completely stumped. Mr. Schuester had given them an assignment of singing a song to another fellow Glee member that told them about their feelings for them. It could be friendship, dislike, like, or even love. Anything. Point blank was that Artie didn't know what he felt for the person he had gotten. Because it was Mr. Shue, they had to randomly select a name from a hat. Artie had gotten Rachel. Rachel had gotten Artie, but our hero in the story didn't know that yet or what song she had in mind for him (but that's the same story told of a different point of view.)

Now that Artie had finished with all of his homework (he had been putting of the assignment), he **had** to focus on the song and his feelings towards Rachel. He simply began by thinking of said girl. _'Well Rachel is……….she's talented………….determined………..gold stars………………pretty hair…………..beautiful……..no……..No……………….NO……………………Artie Abrams you are not allowed to think that way about Rachel Berry!!!!.................She's is a valued member and friend of the Glee club and……… she's so lovely,' _Artie thought. _'Wait isn't that……..I think I have my song.' _And after what seemed like hours of planning and racking his brain (in reality it was really only about 30 minutes of his arguing with himself), he smiled brightly at the wall and didn't even notice when his mom came him and gave him a strange look.

_**Next Day at Glee (Artie's POV) :**_

Artie was going to be second to last. Rachel was to be last. Even though I knew that I had found the perfect song and that I knew it perfectly, I was nervous. (A boy and his feelings…..honestly when will they stop being so dense?) Finn Hudson got to go first. Apparently he had gotten Kurt Hummel. This was going to be interesting…

"_IF YOU WERE GAY,  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)" _

Wow. Ouch. But judging by the look on Kurt's face he was obviously amused. (Honestly I love Kurt so for his fans I hope you can forgive me for the crude and immature joke.) He was even laughing and that signaled for the rest of us to laugh. Then judging by the look on Finn's face, it looked like he had intended it to be humorous and was glad that we all got a laugh out of it.

"Well Kurt I hope you know that I'm kidding about that," Finn said when the song had finished and winked. "Just a joke."

"………….." Kurt was speechless. We all froze. Then he burst out laughing. "Your expressions were all so hilarious." Then we all joined in his laughter once again. After Finn came Brittany. She had gotten Matt. It was just as one would expect from Brittany.

"_Hey there  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there_

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there"

She looked so serious when doing that, I tried extremely hard not to laugh in fear it would be rude. In the end I wasn't the one to crack. It was actually Mr. Shue. Then I was the second. Apparently Brittany didn't mind in the least. She just kept singing until the very end.

"It really is awesome hair Matt," Brittany said.

"Gee, thanks Brittany," Matt said. I'm sure he was unsure of what to say. After her was Santana. She sang to Finn. Not really interesting. Next was Quinn and she sang to (surprise, surprise) Puck. Puck sang to Mercedes. Mercedes to Santana. Mike to Tina. I especially liked his.

_"There's something strange going on in my head  
That says if I were to get in a car right now  
North Carolina is where I would end  
And to your doorstep I would be bound.  
To whisper the words that I've always wanted to say,  
And watch as the sun rips this blue sky away  
Cause the colors are always changing  
So stare up at the clouds  
And at least you know  
you're always looking up"_

Seems like Tina's feelings weren't so one-sided after all. They got together by the end of the day. Tina sang to Quinn and because we have an odd number of students, Mr. Shue put himself in. Kurt got to sing to him. This left me and Rachel and by the look of it we both knew who we had gotten. I took a deep breath and rolled myself to the front of the class and faced Rachel. My heart began pumping erratically and I'm sure that I was blushing by the time the band had begun to play, but I kept thinking to myself that it was all worth it. That she was worth it.

"Um Rachel, I chose this song because it reminds me of you………I hope that you find that it suites you as much as I do," I said before I actually sang the song. I felt the butterflies start to build up in my stomach when I saw her give me a faint smile.

"_I love the way she fills her clothes_

_She looks just like them girls in vogue_

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful"_

Rachel looked pleasantly surprised with my song choice. I actually smirked at her before I started sing the next part.

"_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely"_

My thoughts always have a way of catching up to me in my music. You probably guessed that though.

"_She's pretty_

_A fittie_

_She got a boyfriend though and that's a pity_

_She's flirty turned thirty_

_Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty"_

She has no boyfriend, but you can't change song lyrics now, can you? About the flirty, dirty part……well that's a side of Rachel that I would find out about……………………………….later…

"_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know"_

I don't know what I'm going to tell her when I finish singing. Honestly. I'm a bit terrified. But as Tina once told me, "The worst she can say is no Artie, and why would she do that in the first place?"

"_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes her hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool_

_I think that she is beautiful"_

I love everything that she does, but that may just be because I'm um………………per say………………….in love with Ms. Rachel Berry..............(I would also like to point out since the song pretty much says the same thing towards the end. I'm not going to finish writing it because after that thought I pretty much blanked out and drowned everything out while singing and looking at said girl.)

When I finished my song, everyone minus Tina looked surprised. Tina looked like she had won the lottery and even went to my aid because of my inability to move my arms at that point because I was too flustered and all of my rational thinking came back. She was glowing as she rolled me back next to her and Mike. He was the second to recover from the shock.

Then I don't know when but Rachel had gone and taken the spot that I had just been in. She was smiling as brightly as Tina. Maybe even brighter. She flashed me an even more beautiful smile and I could feel my face growing even hotter.

"I would just like to thank Artie for his lovely performance and I hope that he gets something out of my performance too," Rachel said looking at me once more and winking. (AN: I switched the pronouns and the name.)

"_He knows exactly what to do, whenever I'm alone with him.  
I can barely make a move by the time the he opens up his eyes._

_He sings to me at night.  
__He's singing: Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba ba da ba ba"_

That's right! After she had heard about Finn moving on with some new cheerleader, she had called ME to hang out. I sang her to sleep that night while we were on the couch and her parents had helped me get home. She has such nice parents.

"_I know that he barely knows me, and I'm fake in love with him.  
It's like I'm singing karaoke, and I forgot the second verse.  
But I can make up my own words._

_Oh Artie, I know our love is new.  
I barely know you. I've fallen over you.  
It's the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you.  
Oh Artie, are you in love with me too."_

Of course I am! How could I not be? When Glee is over, I'm doing two things. Making sure I spend as much time with Rachel as possible and getting Tina the best present ever. She did encourage me to accept my feelings.

"_He's got a little bit of money and a little bit of this and its all he needs to live.  
I've got a little bit of love and a little bit of that and it's all I have to give.  
This time, I'll try not to show that I am not letting go._

_Oh Artie, I know our love is new.  
I barely know you. I've fallen over you.  
Oh Artie, are you in love with me too."_

That did it. I'm not kidding. I can't really remember what happened after that. Why? Well because promptly after that sentence, I fainted. Basically I woke up to the smell of anesthetics and daisies. Did I ever tell you that I love daises? No? Well I do. They're lovely.

Back to my story, Rachel and Tina were there. Tina more or less tackled me when I woke up and then composed herself while mumbling something about having a boyfriend and that didn't want to make Rachel jealous and what not. Then she left. I was later informed of her first date with Mike.

"Feeling better, Artie," Rachel asked concerned.

"Yes," I answered shyly.

"Good. Now will you answer my question? Please Artie," Rachel asked pleadingly.

"Question... Oh um yes……," I said awkwardly blushing remembering what had happened. "Actually Rachel, would you mind going out with me for dinner around 8:00 tomorrow?"

"I would love to Artie," She said looking shyly at the ground.

"Lovely," I said smiling smugly.

"Extremely lovely," She said intertwining my fingers into hers.

_**Well this was my first Artie/Rachel. I've always adored the pairing and wanted to write something about it. I hope it didn't suck as much as when I reread it. Well the songs go as follow.**_

_**If You Were Gay by Avenue Q**_

_**I Like Your Hair by Scotty Vanity**_

_**The Space Between by Valencia**_

_**She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls**_

_**Oh Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon**_

_**I own nothing or else this sentence would not be in existence, wouldn't it? ^_^ Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
